spidermanmoviesinfofandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man Suit
The Spider-Man Suit is a suit Peter Parker uses when fighting crime as Spider-Man. History Spider-Man Wrestling Suit Shortly after gaining his spider like superpowers, (due to being bitten by a genetically altered "super" spider), Peter originally wore a wrestling suit in order to gain money to buy a car to impress his childhood crush, Mary Jane Watson. The wrestling suit was seen with a red balaclava, red shirt with a black spider on the front and back, blue pants and red shoes along with red and white gloves. Spider-Man Suit After the death of his wise Uncle Ben and graduating from high school, Peter decided to use his powers to fight crime, he abandoned his wrestling suit and currently wears a skin tight red and blue suit which was based on a arachnid; it had a silver raised web pattern on the red portions of the suit starting from the mask, eye lenses on the mask and two spiders on the front and back both in different designs. During his battle with the Green Goblin, the suit was heavily damaged due to crashing through an abandoned building. After the death of the Green Goblin, Peter then made spare Spider-Man suits and continued fighting crime as Spider-Man. Spider-Man 2 '' Two years later, Peter Parker's Spider-Man suit has changed differently, the spiders on the front and back were in more different designs, the red portions of the suit was more lighter and the blue portions of the suit were more darker. The web pattern was still in silver but more brighter. Spider-Man No More Due to him struggling to balance his double life as a college student and as a superhero, Peter began to lose his spider powers due to an emotional breakdown and he decided to give up being Spider-Man. He tosses his Spider-Man suit in a trash bin and walks away. Days later, a garbage man discovers the discarded suit and brings it to the ''Daily Bugle where J Jonah Jameson kept it on a wall. Jameson temporarily dons the Spider-Man suit and romps around on his desk, while Robbie Robertson, Betty Brant, and Hoffman watch in a mix of surprise and confusion. Spider-Man Returns Due to the shock that Doctor Octopus took Mary Jane hostage in an attempt to lure Spider-Man into a trap, Peter's powers fully return and he dons his suit again by stealing it from the Bugle and leaving a note on a web on the wall where his suit was. During his battle with Doctor Octopus on a train and in his lair, the suit was once again damaged but after the death of Doctor Octopus and the successful rescue of Mary Jane, Peter discarded his damaged suit and wore one of his spare suits. Spider-Man 3 Six months later, the Spider-Man suit looks the same as the one in the previous film as Peter continues using it to fight crime as the superhero Spider-Man while the people of New York now likes Spider-Man, especially the police and fire department. Black Symbiotic Suit While on a date with his now girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, a meteor crashes down, with a mysterious sentient goo, crawling out of it. It attaches itself to Peter's license plate on his motorbike, and later bonds with him while he was in bed. The symbiote changes the suit from it's friendly red and blue design, to full black/dark grey. The spider on his chest has changed from it's normal look to a more aggressive version. The top four legs now curve inward more, while the bottom legs become longer and are straighter. The back spider also has changed and seemed to have the same design of the front spider. This new suit had enhanced his powers, but it also slowly started to make him arrogant and aggressive. When Peter finds out after the symbiote made him lash out and hit Mary Jane, he got rid of it by using the high frequencies of a bell chime in a church to weaken it, and tear it off of his body. (An early version of this symbiote suit was entirely black, with the lenses of the eyes being slightly larger, with sharper edges. There were also two possible symbols that they debated using. One appears to be a larger and white version of the symbol they did end up using, and the other looking more like a comic-accurate Venom chest spider. No back spider can be seen, but it's safe to say they would've ended up using the same spider symbol front and back, whichever one they decided to use. The idea and the suit were eventually scrapped because, "The producers didn't want to use it because they felt the latex made Spidey look like he was in a porno.") Return to the Red and Blue Suit After rejecting the black symbiotic suit, Peter went back to his original Spider-Man suit and went off on an attempt to save Mary Jane who was being held hostage by Eddie Brock (who has bonded to the symbiote to become Venom) and Sandman. After a long brutal battle following the deaths of the symbiote, Brock and his best friend Harry Osborn, the Spider-Man suit was once again damaged but was replaced by another spare suit. Spider-Man 4 Five years later the Spider-Man suit still looks the same as the one from the previous movie. Peter continues using it to fight crime as Spider-Man. During his battle with the Vulture, the suit was damaged due to being dropped from a high altitude. Peter later shows the torn suit to Mary Jane and thinking of a solution Mary Jane pulls the original Spider-Man suit from the first film out of the closet and gives it to Peter. During a second battle with Vulture, the suit was once again damaged due to Vulture scratching the chest with his wing. After the deaths of both Vulture and Black Cat, Peter discarded his damage suit and once again made another set of spare suits one of which he wore. Spider-Man 5 Upgraded Suit At the station, Peter climbed onto a wall and noticed Riot breaking out of a window, asking Upgraded suit that he could take only to responded with a chance they might lose. Despite knowing he'll lose, Peter proceeded to stop Carlton and Riot by blocking their path, receiving a threat by them, they intensely fought against each other. Almost losing against his attacks, Peter gained the upper hand, after briefly being separated from Venom and soon they consumed each other. Heading towards the rocket ship, Peter, Upgraded suit, Carlton, and Riot were separated due to Liz aLLAN use of the ultrasound that activated a horn antenna . Falling down, Eddie fell onto a platform and fought against Carlton. Peter punched Carlton in the face and kicked him off before he could finish his sentence. Walking away, Peter was stabbed in the back by Riot before entering the ship. Upgraded suit arrived and bonded with Peter, taking off the blade, and using it to destroy the rocket, killing Drake and Riot. Just after they do so, Roderick Kingsley arrives, now as the Hobgoblin, and figures out Spider-Man’s identity and that he wants revenge for being refused the life-saving blood transfusion. Goblin takes Liz Allan and drops her where Spider-Man catches her. The two fight at the top of a clock tower and Spider-Man manages to subdue the Goblin. However, during the fight, Liz Allan falls and is supported by a web connected to one of the gears. The gears give way which causes to cut the web, and Liz Allan again skyfall. Designs Peter wears a form-fitting spandex bodysuit, which from the waist down is blue, except for mid-calf boots with a raised silver web pattern on a dark red background. From the waist up, the fabric is a dark red-and-silver web pattern, except for his back, sides, and insides of his upper arms, which are dark blue. There is a larger dark red spider outline on his back, and a smaller black spider emblem on his chest. The mask has white one-way mirror type lenses rimmed with black. Being temporarily bonded with the Venom Symbiote, Peter's suit had turned into a black shaded color with silver webbing all over his physique, similar to his design to his original suit. Trivia * In the each of the climax of the Spider-Man Trilogy, the suit has been battle damaged in some capacity. * In the Spider-Man Trilogy, all of the suits were said to be made by Peter Parker himself. * In the battle scenes where the suit got torn and damaged, the mask was ripped as well, but in Spider-Man 2, the mask did not get ripped, making Spider-Man 2 the only movie not to have the mask ripped. References # ↑ Spider-Man # Spider-Man 2 ↑ 2.0 2.1 Spider-Man 2 # ↑ Spider-Man 2.1 # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Spider-Man 3 Category:Costumes